


Crave

by briannalvnn



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fursona, This is weird, Travis is Confused, geoffs a furry, so is jawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannalvnn/pseuds/briannalvnn
Summary: travis gets writers block when writing his next book so he he decides to take a late night walk in the park when he spots something strange and chooses to investigate what mysterious thing is lurking around at midnight.~this was written for awsten & travis' slumber party tour new york date ok bye





	Crave

"god dammit!" travis huffed out an exasperated sigh, and slammed his laptop shut. "why am i having so much trouble writing this new novel?" he turned to his dog and frowns. "do you think i'm a good writer?" the dog didn't respond. travis shook his head and stood up from his chair. "i need to go take a walk." he said to himself. travis threw on his coat, grabbed his keys, and left out the door for his midnight stroll.

only after a few minutes of walking, he reached the dimly lit park, the only source of light being the moon and the dim street lights. he walked around the park for a couple minutes and then sat down on the swings on the playground. travis started to kick at the ground below him and murmured to himself, "stupid stupid stupid..." his voice got louder as he spoke in his whiney voice "why doesn't my brain ever wanna work anymore!!" 

all of a sudden, he heard a noise. it was a rustling, coming from the nearby trees of the forest that lies at the edge of the park. travis whipped his head around to look where the noise was coming from. "h-hello?" he stammered out. more rustling came from the forest, so travis decided to investigate. "maybe this is where i get my inspiration for my new book!" he thought to himself. carefully, travis crept towards the forest, the noise getting louder with each step he took. "is anyone there?" he spoke timidly. a different noise was heard from the trees, this time it was a quiet whisper. travis listened carefully to try to make out what the voice was saying. "crave, crave, crave, crave..." the voice spoke. it kept repeating those words over and over. travis then decided to take out of phone and turn on the flashlight. once he did that, what he saw shocked him. the figure had it's back facing towards travis. it was a large figure that was fuzzy and white, covered in black spots with floppy black ears. it appeared to look like a dog, except dogs obviously couldn't be that big. "who ARE you?" he questioned the dog-like creature. it then whipped it's head around and stared right into travis's eyes.

"GEOFF?!" travis yelled out. why would geoff be out here in the forest at midnight?! travis had so many questions that he needed to be answered. "crave crave crave crave" was all geoff replied back to him. as travis looked into geoff's eyes, he saw them light up in fear. he stepped closer towards geoff and reached his hand out, heading to place it on geoff's shoulder. geoff then took a jump back and shook his head. "crave crave crave crave" he repeated again. to make travis even more confused, geoff barked at him. "geoff, i don't understand what the hell you're doing?" he shook his head. "d-don't tell anyone..." geoff said softly. "tell anyone what? am i missing something here?" travis questioned. 

geoff sighed. "i wasn't expecting anyone to see me out here...this is my...." he paused and took a breath. "this is my fursona. it has been for almost 3 years now." travis shook his head in confusion, "i don't- what?" geoff looked off to the moon and spoke, "it all started with the crave music video....when we had to wear those dog costumes..in fact, my costume is the one i'm wearing right now. after i had first worn the costume, i felt something change in me. like i belonged, i was DESTINED to have this costume...my fur suit. so ever since then i've taken one night a week to play with my furry friend at the park." 

"okay...so where is your uh, furry friend right now?" 

"we were playing hide and seek when you found me...jawn!!" geoff yelled out.

jawn peeked out from the tunnel of the playground. travis's jaw dropped at the sight of jawn in a costume similar to geoff's, only his was what appeared to be a fox. 

"what the hell?! how did i not know about this- about you two?"

"well, we don't really like to flaunt it.." jawn spoke.

geoff nodded his head, "which is why i think we'd both like it if you just kept this to yourself and didn't tell anyone else about this. ESPECIALLY not awsten and otto."

"not even they know?? why can't i tell them?"

"dude, they would think we're so fucking weird! probably kick me out of the band and disown jawn!"

"well i'm not so sure about that, have you MET awsten before? he's pretty fucking weird too." geoff glared at travis with an unamused face. "okay, okay! i won't tell them.." travis agreed. 

"thank you. now can you just leave us be so we can finish our play time?" geoff seemed to be getting annoyed now.

travis coughed, "uh yep, got it. i will leave you to it."

he then turned around and started walking to head back home. as he walked, he heard the sounds of barks and growls get quieter in the distance. travis chuckled to himself, "well this will definitely make for an interesting novel."


End file.
